Little Miss Wubby
Overview Little Miss Wubby was created by Dantheman2funny/VHSandStoryUploader89, after being inspired by KatieGirlsForever's cute voice. Synopsis Little Miss Wubby is so cute, everyone loves her. She lives with her boyfriend, Mr. Nubby, in Wubbyland, in Mr. Nubby's house, in a place called Wubbyland. She loves to nuzzle people with her soft, silky face. She refers to this as "nubbing with wubby". She nubs everyone with her wubby face, such as Mr. Happy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Forgetful, and even Mr. Tickle. However, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity and Mr. Rude can't stand her, so when they see her, they shout at her for being cute and push her over! Poor Little Miss Wubby. She runs home to Mr. Nubby, who invited Little Miss Heartfelt and Little Miss Hug over to his house for a conversation about dwarf bunnies. When Mr. Nubby, Little Miss Heartfelt and Little Miss Hug hear about what the five angry Mr. Men had done to Little Miss Heartfelt, they go see them and nuzzle them and hug them until they apologize and nub Little Miss Wubby, which makes her laugh hard and heartily! Little Miss Heartfelt ends the story by saying that love wins in the end. Cast *Little Miss Wubby *Mr. Nubby *Mr. Happy *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Clumsy *Mr. Topsy-Turvy *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Forgetful *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Grumble *Mr. Mean *Mr. Uppity *Mr. Rude *Little Miss Heartfelt *Little Miss Hug Counterparts *Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon, both are cute and wear pink) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats, both are sweet and wubby) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon, both are cute and pink) *Cute Candy (Little Monsters, both are cute) *Bijou (Hamtaro, both are adorable) Trivia *Little Miss Wubby is based on the cute voices that KatieGirlsForever (Katie Mealey) does. *She is best friends with Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss Hug and Little Miss Heartfelt. *She loves to nuzzle people with her soft face and giggle sweetly because it makes people happy. *She hates being pushed over, picked on and told off harshly. It makes her cry. *Mr. Nubby always squees with joy when he hears her sweet little voice or when she does something cute. *She loves cute fluffy animals like dwarf bunnies. *She laughs hard when people tell her how adorable she is. *She is extraordinarily cute! *She has an extraordinarily cute voice! *She has an extraordinarily cute face! *She squees at Mr. Nubby, cute animals and even herself! *Her prases are "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WANT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME/THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" and "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT'S BUBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" *Likes: Cute things, cute little animals (dwarf rabbits are her all time favourite), being cute, Mr. Nubby, Little Miss Heartfelt, Little Miss Sweet, Little Miss Nature, Most of the Mr. Men and Little Misses, Nuzzling (or as she calls it "nubbing") people's faces, squeeing, her cute voice, being called a sweet wubby, her hard hearty laughing. *Dislikes: Scary things, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Bad, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity and Mr. Rude, being pushed over, being sad, angry people, being told off Gallery Little_Miss_Wubby_1A.PNG|She's sweet and she's wubby Little-Miss-Wubby-2a.PNG|She squees with delight Category:Little Misses Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:Round Characters